Ninja World Clash
'Introduction' Ninja World Clash is a competitive game mode where you can pit your team against other player's teams in real-time. In a nutshell, it's PVP. Compete against other players to rank up and get amazing rewards the higher you are. As of January 21, 2019, the Ninja World Clash has been officially closed and replaced by a new game mode known as Ninja World Ultimate Showdown. Team Setup You can use a team of up to six ninjas to participate in the Ninja World Clash. Unlike in Missions, there is no Total Cost required, meaning you can add whichever character you like. Winning and Losing In Ninja World Clash, the first team to deplete all three of the opposing team's hearts wins. If a team is made up of two or fewer units, then all of them must be defeated. If neither side manages to take out enough units from the opposing side within the time limit, then the team with the most remaining hearts will be the winner. If both teams have the same amount of hearts, then the team with the highest remaining health wins. Grades and Classes Throughout a Ninja World Clash season, players can earn Class Points by winning battles. Once you've build up enough Class Points, you will be able to take part in a Promotion Battle to advance to the next Class. If you gained enough Class Points and are currently standing at the highest Class of a Grade, then you can to take part in a Grade Promotion Battle. In both cases, if you manage to claim victory or get a draw, then you will be promoted up to the next Class or Grade depending on the battle. However, if you fail to meet within a Class's target Class Points, you will be demoted down to the previous Class. However, if your Class is 1st Dan, you won't be demoted to a lower Grade. Stats All units in the ninja World Clash have their own special stats in battle which are different from their usual stats in missions. These stats include: *Health *Strength *Certain Abilities *Ninjutsu Effects *Secret Technique Effects *Field/Buddy Skill Effects *Sync Skill Effects Additionally, there is a new stat in the Ninja World Clash known as Speed. Speed influences the order a unit attacks during battle, meaning that a units with higher Speed can make their move sooner than other units. 'Certain Status Effects' Unlike in Missions, certain status effects in the Ninja World Clash caused from Ninjutsu and Secret Techniques are measured in seconds instead of the umber of turns. The time limit for a desired status effect only decreases when the Speed Gauge is moving and will not decrease whenever a unit is taking action. The list of status effect that are measured in seconds are: *Immobilization *Jutsu Seal *Speed Boost (exclusive to Ninja World Clash) *Speed Reduction (exclusive to Ninja World Clash) *Reduce Damage 'Map Effects' 'Items' Various items appear in the Ninja World Clash that can be picked up by a unit in order to restore their strength or chakra, buff themselves and their allies or debuff the opposing team. 'Mystery Scroll' During the 2nd Anniversary, Mystery Scrolls can appear at a certain time in the middle of a battle. Picking one up can cause one of the random special effects listed below. 'Field Effects' Field Effects appear in Ninja World Clash and help or hinder a unit who stand within its vicinity. 'Seasons' There are two different periods in one Ninja World Clash season. The first one is a Ranked Period, which is a time that allows users to earn Rank Points by competing against each other. Once the Ranked Period ends, the Ninja World Clash will then go into the Unranked Period, in which the user's Battle History will be reset. Additionally, the Grades and Classes for players who's Class Points have exceeded 34140 will be reset back to that value. During the Unranked Period, users can still compete with each other as many times as they want and have a chance to earn more Rank Points at the start of the next Ranked Period if they compete in a certain number of battles during the Unranked Period. 'Season History' 'Rewards' Players can receive two kinds of rewards from participating in Ninja World Clash Battles. The first one are Class Rewards, which can be earned based on their Class at the end of each Ranked/Unranked Ninja World Clash Season. The other one are Global Ranking Rewards, which are handed out to players based on their final standings at the end of a Ranked Season in the Ninja World Clash. Class Rewards Academy= |-| Genin= |-| Chunin= |-| Special Jonin= |-| Jonin= |-| Anbu Black Ops= |-| Five Kage= 'GLB Ranking Reward' Ranking Season 1= |-| Ranking Season 2= |-| Ranking Season 3= |-| Ranking Season 4= |-| Ranking Season 5-8= |-| Ranking Season 9-15= |-| Ranking Season 16= 'Clash Coins' Players can earn Clash Coins based on their battle results and from Class Rewards at the end of a Ranking season and Ranking Rewards at the end of a season. Clash Coins can be used at the Clash Coin Exchange Shop to exchange for different items. 'Training Grounds' Training Grounds which allows two users can spar with each other regardless of their current Grade or Class. The results from Training Grounds Battles will not affect your current Grade or Class along with being rewarded with no Clash Coins. 'Extra Effects' Category:Multiplayer Modes